In Health or Sickness
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Our love is intertwined together... in health or sickness I will not abandon you. AsuKira


**Pairing:** Asukira

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. There, happy?

**Summary:** Our love is intertwined together... in health or sickness I will not abandon you.

2nd person point of view

**Rating:** T

**Line challenge**: In health or sickness (One of marriage vow)

Okay, I was kind of watching my favourite Cantonese drama series and they get married and all and I was touched. Mwahaha... So then, poof! Comes this idea. You can Imagine that this story is a continuation to 'Beautiful' and 'It's not easy' or you can imagine any other way that they get married. I won't mind if you don't read my other stories. And this story is also a counter attack to the lack of Asukira in GSD... Damn...

In Health or Sickness

A slender tanned hand held a sponge and soaped the plates one by one. Then, the same process is done to the glasses and lastly the cutleries. Occasionally, the work was hindered by a bad bout of coughing. Later, the dishes are washed by the running tap water and left to dry on the left side of the sink. The hands were then dried by using a cloth. His hands were cold.

Kira glanced outside. It was a dreary, cold and rainy day. Today, the rain seemed to be falling down exceptionally heavy. He was not able to distinguish anything in it. This was the kind of weather where a lot of accidents may occur. '_I_ _hope Athrun will be okay_,' Kira thought. The cough came again, this time worse than the previous one. He sighed mentally, looks like he had caught something.

He then moved towards the laundry room and started to pour the clothes into the washing machine. He did all the jobs with the grace of someone who had done it hundred of times before- he had, since the day he started to work at the orphanage. Waiting for the clothes, he walked out of the room and watered his flowers.

It was rare for him to have a holiday. Working in an orphanage was a full time job. The kids were not like computers that can be turned off or documents and files that can be set aside for a while. They were alive and they needed to be taken care of for the whole time. He used to live there but two months ago he had moved into Athrun's house, no, _their house_.

'I wonder how Lacus and the kids are doing in Hong Kong,' Kira thought with a smile. Lacus was taking the children to a trip to Hong Kong during this holiday season. Originally, he was going to join them too but as he was starting to not feel in the pink of health for a few days already, he decided to ask Shinn to replace him. He wouldn't want the kids to get infected by whatever he had. That would be a very poor way to spend the holiday. Besides, the kids deserved to have happy memories now after grieving for all the loss and pain... Kira snapped himself and pulled away from that part of thought. He _didn't_ want to think about that, it would only depress him so.

Kira glanced at the photographs on the table. Most of them are of Athrun and him or their family and friends. But, recent pictures had Shinn included in it. Shinn... After the war, the kid helped him to manage the orphanage and truthfully, he is not that bad with the kids. It was obvious that the complaints and whines about the kids were just for show.

The melody of 'Kimi no Boku ni niteiru' rang in the air. For a moment, Kira's mind went blank. He didn't remember having this ring tone in his cell phone... Oh, it must be little Yusa's work. She was one of the children he took care of with a hobby of collecting ring tones. Just before the phone stop ringing, he picked it up. Unfortunately, he started coughing just when he was about to say 'hello'. The caller seemed to be patiently waiting (or rather impatiently judging from the incoherent mumbling) until he stopped coughing.

"Hey, that sounds _worse_ than a few days before! Have you gone to the doctor?" Shinn... Kira's face broke into a happy smile.

"Ah, it's not that bad. How's the kids? Are you all having fun? I heard Lacus says that Shohei is not so happy to come there. Is he alright now?"

"Hey! Don't change the topic damn it!! But first, yeah... there are all having far too much fun than the brats like them ever deserve and don't worry; the boy is the one that has the most fun now with that stupid Ghost House. Humph! I don't know what he likes in that place full of ugly faces!"

Kira laughed lightly. " You said that just because you are afraid of ghost, aren't you Shinn?"

"I'm not!! Who says I'm afraid of that stupid thing that doesn't even exist. Whoa!! Damn!! Don't do that you stupid ghost!!" Kira laughed. Then, the laughter developed into cough. '_I need water... my throat hurts_,' Kira grimaced.

"Hey... you're alright?"

"Ah, yep! Don't worry!" Kira smiled.

"Man... what's that damned Athrun is doing anyway? Sleeping? How come he didn't bring you to the doctor? Stupid husband! He should know that you are the worst at taking care of yourself..."

"Mou, don't curse him. It's not that bad anyway."

"-snorts- You said that too the last time you get sick and you ended up fainting in Yzak-san's office. You made the old couple (because they bicker so much) freak out. Ah, wait- what are you doing?!! Wanna break your neck?! Gotta go, bye! Go to the doctor!! –Beep-."

Kira laughed again.

"Tadaima! Kira, are you home?" Athrun lethargically opened the button on his collar and placed the wet umbrella into its holder. He stretched his body and winced when the muscles pops back into its place. The smell of tea wafted into his nose. Athrun smiled and sauntered into the kitchen. Kira was preparing the tea. The taller man wrapped him arms arounf the slender hips and inhaled the scent that was uniquely Kira. Subconsciously, Kira leaned back towards the broad chest. The chocolate haired man turned around and brushed his lips against his lover.

"Okaeri nasai," he whispered. Athrun captured his lips and brushed his tongue agaist Kira's lips. Kira shyly let him enter as they kissed languidly; savouring the affection they felt from each other.

Abruptly, Kira pulled away and pushed Athrun away a bit. He started coughing. '_Damn, what a spoiler_.' He thought miserably. He cough uncontrollably. His chest hurt. His eyes watered. Athrun poured plain water into a glass and put it on the table. He then walked towards Kira and rubbed his back soothingly. Kira grabbed Athrun's arms when he felt his vision blackening a bit when he was done-probably from the lack of oxygen he received when he coughed.

Athrun held Kira by the arms and guided him to the dining table. He gently let Kira sit and handed him the water. The amethyst eyed man thanked Athrun with a tired smile and gulped the water down to soothe the burning sensation in his throat. Athrun stared at Kira worriedly.

"I'm going to bring you to the doctor after dinner, Kira."

"But-," Athrun's emerald eyes hardened.

"No 'buts'! It gets worse! I should've bring you immediately to the doctor when you start coughing four days ago, damn it!" Athrun placed his hand on Kira's cheek, frustration seeping into his tone.

"Maa... there's no need to be angry. It's not that bad. You're busy Athrun... Give it a day or two more, I'll be okay. Maybe I was too exhausted working at the orphanage," Kira smiled and massaged Athrun's shoulder lightly as he knelt in front of him. Athrun closed his eyes in contentment. It was so comfortable... He didn't realize that he was this tired.

Then, came the cough again. Emerald eyes snapped open and glared lightly at the man in front of him. Nice try, he successfully made Athrun forget about the topic. Kira's knuckles went white as he gripped the edge of the table. His other hand closing him mouth. Athrun sighed and once again began rubbing Kira's back until the man was done.

"Oww..." Kira whined softly. His stomach cramped from coughing too much.

" 'It's not that bad' huh? We will definitely go tonight. I don't like seeing you in pain, Kira..." The bluenette touched his forehead gently with Kira's. Kira made a sad puppy eyes look.

"There goes my 'meaningful' night with you..." the simple words that were naughtily delivered sent jolts surging through Athrun's body but he managed to control himself. He made a stern face.

"Who asked you to get sick?" He flicked the older man's forehead. "Come on, let's eat and then we go to the doctor."

Kira pouted and glared lightly at the man's back. So unromantic...

"It's a good thing you come early. If you delay a few days later, we might have to operate your lungs Yamato-san. We found an infection in your lungs which is quite strange since you're a coordinator. But, nothing to worry about as right now, we can still control it. I will give some prescriptions to you," Dr Ayase explained. She clicked the mouse and studied the screen for some time.

"As you are allergic to certain medicine, I will have to replace them with medicines that have strong effects. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You wouldn't be able to do any jobs for a few days because the made you sleepy, dizzy and a bit incoherent but you will get better within fourth day. If you're not getting better or even get worse, come back to see me," She smiled.

"Ah, thank you doctor," Athrun said as he brought Kira out of the room. His hands on Kira's shoulder as the man coughed yet again.

"Athrun –cough- you don't have to take care of me. Go to work tomorrow, I'll be fine," Kira glared lightly at Athrun. The man shook his head and silenced Kira with a finger.

"I want to Kira. Besides, I don't think I can get any work done when I'm worrying about you. Now, go to sleep," He kissed Kira's forehead gently, lovingly. Kira refused to be kissed in the lips, he might infect Athrun.

"Can you please turn off the fan?" Kira mumbled sleepily.

"Huh? What fan? We use air conditioner Kira..."

"Ah, damn medicine... I mean light. Don't you dare to laugh!"

"Ah, okay..." Snicker. "Love you"

"Um, love you too..."

Owari

Omake

"Cagalli-sama! Where the hell is the sorry-excuse for brother-in-law of yours?! He has piles of works on his desk and if he didn't come in by 10, then I will have to do it because most of them are urgent, damn it!" Yzak barged in and fumed as Dearka sighed behind him. Cagalli glared at the platinm haires man.

"You insult my brother-in-law one more time and I'll make you eat my keyboard. He's taking a day off taking care of Kira. He comes down with infected lungs."

'_I'll go right after the office hours' _She thought to herself. She glanced at the photograph of her twin as worry flashed in her eyes. Sure, Athrun said that everything was under control but she wanted to see by herself. She was Kira's big sister after all. Well kind of... older by a few minutes counted too right?

"Oh... Kira's alright?"

"Ah, small infection, nothing to worry about."

"Fine, then I'll go back to the office. I'll do my job and wait for the office hours to end."

"And then..." Cagalli stared at Yzak suspiciously.

"Then, we'll go and watch Athrun be a house-husband!! It would be lots of fun!!" Dearka winked as he closed the door.

"You do Athrun's stupid job."

"Whattt!!!! You can't do this to me!" Dearka whined.

"Do it or I'll let you sleep on the couch tonight!!" Yzak snapped.

"Okay... okay..."

Cagalli sighed. It was a long day.

-End-


End file.
